Sammy
by Twins of the Earth
Summary: Um...I don't have a summary for this one. But it is DXS adn it has to do with a kitten.


**A/N Okay, I'm bored so I'm going to do this little oneshot. I don't own Danny Phantom and no PP.**

_**Sam's Point of View**_

I was walking home alone because Danny's ghost sense went off and Tucker had to go straight home because he was grounded. It's been about two years since Danny got his powers making us juniors now. I yawned tired from school. I pulled my key out and opened the door. I was quiet because my parents went on another trip and my grandma passed away last year. I hung my backpack on the hook behind the front door and sat on the couch. Suddenly, a flash of lightning came through the window. I jumped slightly caught off guard. The bottom of the cloud fell out instantly.

I suddenly heard a tiny meow. I was shocked, but went to the window and saw a little black and gray kitten on my porch soaking wet. I gasped and opened the front door and grabbed the little kitten, "Aw, you poor thing," I said.

I went into the kitchen and pulled out a dish towel and dried the little thing off. I felt the little thing shaking. I held it close trying to warm it up. It meowed again and snuggled into me. I smiled. Suddenly, Danny phased in shaking the water out of his hair, "Wow, that's a stor…kitten?" he said confused.

"I found it on my porch when it started raining," I said.

Danny turned human and fell to the floor. He came over to me making my heart race slightly, "It's cute," he said smiling.

I removed the dish towel and the kitten shook the remaining water out of its fur. Danny and I laughed, "Hey its girl," I said and picked it up again.

"Are you going to name her?" Danny asked sitting down.

"No," I said, "You can."

"Me? Why?" he asked.

"Because my parents won't let me keep her," I said, "You parents will."

I handed the kitten to Danny. Danny looked down at the kitten, "Are you sure?" he asked.

"I'm already on rocky ground," I said, "And if I know my parent they'll just take her to the animal shelter."

"Okay," Danny said and transformed.

I gave him the dish towel. He took it, "Later Sam," Danny said and phased out.

_**Danny's Point of View**_

I entered through the front door, "Danny?" mom asked, "What do you have?"

I removed the dish towel, "I stopped by Sam's and she found this kitten," I said, "She knew her parents wouldn't let her keep her and take her to the animal shelter. So she asked me to ask you guys if we could take care of her. Can we?"

Mom came up and grabbed the kitten, "Aw," mom said, "She's so cute."

She meowed, "So, that's a yes?" I asked.

"Yes, but you'll be taking care of her mostly," mom said, "We'll buy the food, but you'll be responsible for her."

I nodded and grabbed her again, "I'll go make a bed for her," I said.

"Give her a name Danny," mom yelled.

Right…I forgot about that. I entered my room and set the kitten on my bed while I dug in my closet for a basket or…shoe box! I pulled it out and a tiny blanket, "Here we go," I said to her and placed her in her bed.

She snuggled into the blanket. I think it's time to name her. Jane? No. Kim? No. I looked at the sleeping kitten and the perfect name came to mind, "Sammy," I said smiling.

Sammy licked her paw and I smiled, "Yeah, that's it," I said.

I leaned in and turned my lamp off and went to bed.

_The Next Day…_

I was playing with Sammy with a shoelace I found in her shoe box. I laughed when I made the string intangible and Sammy went through it, "Danny," Sam's voice said, "Stop teasing the kitten."

"She likes it," I argued, "See."

I turned the string intangible making Sammy go through it again, but she just came right back, "See?" I said laughing.

Sam laughed, "This cat was made for you," she said.

I smiled, "What'd you name her?" Sam asked picking her up.

I smirked. This could work out for me, "After the girl I like," I said.

Sam sighed, "Isn't there enough Paulinas?" she asked.

"Nope, that's not it," I said.

"Valerie or Val?" Sam asked.

I shook my head and grabbed Sammy out of Sam's hands, "Okay, I need a hint here," she said.

I looked at her, "You sure you want to know?" I asked.

"Yes," Sam said laughing slightly.

I was about to answer when my ghost sense went off. I sighed and handed Sammy to Sam. I transformed and smirked, "Watch Sammy," I said before phasing out of my room.

_**Sam's Point of View**_

Stupid ghosts. Leaving me to watch Sam…, "What!" I yelled.

I looked at the little kitten who was rubbing her head against my hand, "Oh my word," I said in shock.

I set…Sammy…in her bed and she curled up. I felt my heart going crazy with joy. I felt a breeze behind me…an icy breeze at that. I smirked, "I know you're there Danny," I said.

Danny was suddenly on his bed human, "So…did it click?" he asked.

I smiled and kissed him my arms around his shoulders. I felt him smile and kiss me back. I felt his arms wrap around my waist and pull me closer to him. Suddenly, I felt him hit the bed still kissing me. I pulled away starting to have trouble breathing. Danny smiled at me and sat up, "So does that mean you like me too?" he asked.

"No," I said, "It means I've _liked_ you since 8th grade and been in _love_ with you since freshmen year."

Danny was a little shocked, but smiled, "Is that why everyone called me clueless?" he asked.

I nodded and kissed his cheek, "Yes, yes it was," I said.

Sammy jumped in front of us and started nesting on Danny's bed. Danny and I laughed and Danny picked her up and started playing with her with the string.

**A/N How was that? Okay not one of my best stories, but I was bored. Sorry if it was bad. R&R.**


End file.
